


Not A Lamb At All

by Miya_Nox091



Series: Not A Lamb at All [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Nox091/pseuds/Miya_Nox091
Summary: Instead of a weak lamb that moves to forks we meet Hurricane Bella as her bestfirend would call her because wherever she goes she leaves a trail of broken hearts and destruction in her wake. What happens when instead of a weak clumsy Bella the cullens meet a confident, silly, carefree, and openly gay bella who hits on the women in eddies Family every chance she gets. Whatll happen once strange things start to happen around Bella when she finally meets the La Push pack and finds out what the Cullen's actually are!!Keep Reading to find out more of how instead of a Lamb Bella became the Lion.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Not A Lamb at All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883626
Comments: 35
Kudos: 201
Collections: Twilight FanFiction, Twilight Fanfiction, Twilight Slash Multi_Chaps





	1. An Update

I sincerely apologize for the long wait for th next chapter in this story guys, ive just been really busy with college and finishing up my midterms for this semester but no worries Chapter five will be edited and uploaded later today, again i know you guys have een wondering I was gonna update any time soon and yes i will, i have chapter five done and 6 is in the process ^~^ Thank you all for the loving messages and the encouragment on the story, its not what everyone is used to when thinking of twilight, and alot of things are set way in th future seeing as Bella is blasting cardi B all the time lol. But i wanted this story to flow freely and feel more updated with the times. Of course, a lot of the plot is from S. Meyer herself but most of the story and how I want things to play comes from my own thoughts. 

~NoX~


	2. Caught !!

Morning’s, Bella has always despised being woken up at the ass crack of dawn in the morning, the sounds of annoying birds cawing as they passed and shitted all over everyone’s cars in the vicinity, and the loud roars of lawnmowers going off all across the culdesac because apparently having the best cut grass was a top priority in Phoenix Arizona?

I mean come do people not understand how hot it is the grass barely grows as it is and they just want to make it even more dead and lifeless with all their weed whackers and pesticides. No wonder the worst day of my life started off on a shitty Monday morning at the ass crack of dawn.  


“ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !!, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE ?!” The sounds of her mother's shrill high pitched voice and her door damn near cracking against the wall jolts Bella up out of her sleep as she falls onto the floor glaring at the offending covers that decided to trap her legs in them causing her demise. She quickly takes in her surroundings and notices that she's still half-naked from the night before and that Angel is in her bed similarly undressed and blissfully unaware of Renee’s wrath.

“ Wait i- I can explain,” Bella says while quickly throwing on a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, she groans internally taking in taking in the beautiful naked body of her best friend Angel, yes naked, they had been doing this friend with benefits thing for two years now with her mother being none the wiser of Bellas sexuality… until now of course. Her mother had already hated everything gay and had preached to Bella multiple times about how she dressed and how she was possibly damning her soul to eternal damnation... Fucking drama queen. She knew her mother wouldn't allow her within 10 feet of Angel now that she knows that they are sleeping together.

Bella looks up to see Phil peek his head in the room as he throws her a discrete thumbs up. Unfortunately, Renee also noticed this and turned the glare of a thousand hot suns on him.

“Errr... Okay, bye now” Phil pauses and rushes down the hallway, he knew better than to interfere with what was about to happen.

Bella honestly doesn't know how her mother pulled a guy like Phil with her evil ass attitude and the stick that’s constantly stuck up her ass, Phil was always considerate towards Bella and has never batted an eyelash when she started to prefer men’s clothing and watch the games with him on the weekend, or even when she got into playing basketball to ger rid of her clumsiness. A passionate soul stuck with her demon of a mother.

“ why can't you just be normal Isabella, why must you continue to be something that is disgusting in my eyes and the lords” At this point, Bella is only half-listening to her mother and more worried about when the hell Angel would wake up, like seriously she could sleep through a tsunami if it ever happened.

“ Mom do we really need to do this right now, I mean nows really not the time,” Bella says as she gestures to Angels still sleeping form tangled in her covers.  
Renee’s glare hardens.

“I’ll give you time to get yourself sorted and your guest out of my house, and then we’re gonna have a serious talk,” she says eerily calm as she slams the door of Bellas room behind her causing Angel to stir in her sleep mumbling words.

“Mmmmm… gimme a waffle, Bella” she slurs.  
Fed up, Bella hits her over the head with a book from her nightstand waking her up immediately.

“What the fu- Bella what the hell was that for?!” she screams.

“Well it's nice to finally see you awake sleeping beauty, nice to leave me alone to deal with my parents by the way”

“ what wait they saw us,” Angel asks shocked.

“Yes you dunce, Phil looked fine with everything but my mother is pissed asl, she said she wants you to leave so she can have some serious “talk” being dramatic as always,” Bella says as her eyes start to roam up and down Angel’s body taking in her blonde hair, green eyes, her freckles, and body. Angel notices and rolls her eyes smiling.

“Pervert”

“ oh really you didn't say that last night when I was using my tong- oomph” Bella was cut off by a pillow hitting her face and a sly smile from Angel.

“Run” Bella playfully glares and chases Angel into her room bathroom closing the door behind them both.

Hopefully, her mother doesn't do anything too dramatic.


	3. IM GOING WHERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out what her mother has planned for her.
> 
> And yes I put my own OC in here as Bella's Brother, His names is cory, just letting you know.

After Angel had left Bella quickly rinses of the scent of Angel and sex from her body, they hadn’t meant to do anything but one kiss led to wandering fingers and boom sex. Plus talking to Renee with the scent of sex lingering from her would completely put her body six feet deep in a hollow grave probably filled with acid to make sure she repents and asks for forgiveness. 

Hopping out the shower Bella quickly throws on some sweats and a t-shirt while quickly tying her wet auburn hair into a messy bun, she catches her silver eyes glimmering in her reflection and sneers, she’d have to hurry and get brown contacts again if she didn't want to have to deal with the idiots at her school when she first came to phoenix, they teased and bullied her mercilessly until she grew up and taught them that she's not the one to be fucked with. 

Making her way downstairs Bella could feel the tension in the air, she walks into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and pours herself a glass of apple juice because let's be honest here, orange juice sucks ass, especially after brushing your teeth. Rubbing her neck nervously she could feel Renee's glare burning holes into her back. Honestly, she wishes she had spent more time with Angel, because honestly since she had already gotten caught she might as well have spent more time this morning between Angel’s legs. As crude as the thought was Bella couldn't but smirk, maybe if Renee doesn't kill her she could swing by Angel’s house later today. 

Flopping down on the couch Bella looks up to meet Renee’s glare and Phils soft gaze. 

“Bella! I want a clear explanation of what the hell you think you were doing in my damn house” Renee says as she flinches back at her cold tone.

“Renee….” Phil says as he places a calming hand on his Renee’s shoulder keeping her from going into another screaming tirade. His wife was definitely a piece of work and hard to handle but he loves her with everything in him all the same. 

“R..M- mom I can explain, it really wasn't what it looked like” Bella stutters out, she could feel her damn heart slamming against her rib cage. She really doesn't think the situation is that bad, I mean Angel thought her performance last night and this morning were quite amazing, she even told her after. Bella unintentionally lets a smile grace her face and Renee notices right away, she sneers and slams her hands down on the table in front of them causing Bella’s cup of apple juice to spill over onto the floor. 

“ISABELLA, I'm going to ask you one more time, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN MY HOUSE !!” she bellows out angrily, her eyes glinting deadly like knives in Bella’s direction. Bella gulps quickly sending a prayer above to the big guy upstairs and the man downstairs below just for the hell of it.

“We weren't doing anything that you and Phil haven't already done mom,” Bella says all too quickly before she could take it back.

“That is no way for a lady to speak nor to act. How dare you act like like- l" her mother angrily stutters trying to find the words.

"Like what mother, a girl who likes other girls, better yet a lesbian since you couldn't bring yourself to say it" Finding some unknown courage from the gods she defends herself against her mother's failing verbal assault.

"Don't disrespect me, Bella, I've told you countless times to not bring those nasty thoughts into my home and yet you continue to push my boundaries and trust with doing these stunts under my roof" she crosses her arms staring at her daughter.

Bella at this point could feel her own temper starting to rise, it's always her in the wrong but when her brother Cory still lived here, he’d drag countless women upstairs to his room treating it like a Brothel instead of getting yelled at he gets a pat on the back and a case of condoms because mommy is not raising any unexpected babies. But when she sleeps with her best friend of 3 years, in her room and has no way of getting pregnant once so ever she gets lectured and verbally abused. What a load of bullshit.

"This isn't fair! You never once yelled at Cory when he brought random women home to his bed. You have your head so far up-!"

"ENOUGH!" her mother cuts off her rant mid-sentence her voice booming off the walls around them echoing in Bella’s ears.

" Cory is a man dammit, he's older than you, he will do as he pleases as long as he is a MAN! And sleeps with a WOMAN, as God has intended. As for you if you can't follow my rules in my house then you're leaving because I've had enough of this stubborn rebel act you pull" her mother says as she stands up pulling out her phone.

"M-Mom? What do you mean leaving, Phil?? Say something where am I going?" Bella questions, also standing up as her, Phil just turns away silently shaking his head, even if he wanted to help he had no say in what Renee's decisions were about Bella...

"you're going to live with your Dad, Charlie in Forks Washington, you have 2 days to pack up your things and say your goodbyes," she says, sending out quick messages to Charlie and ordering a plane ticket. Tears start to fall from Bella's eyes as she can tell that she's being serious this time, sure she's threatened to send her away before but she never followed through with it. 

"Mom this isn't fair what the hell am I going to do in forks, schools already started and I'm sure Charlie doesn't want a 17-year-old kid randomly pushed on him," she says wiping her tears glaring at her mother who continued to type things on her phone acting like Bella was invisible.

"On the contrary, Charlie has already agreed to let you stay. He's happy to have his delinquent child back in his life, he has an extra room and schools only started for a month. You are smart enough, I doubt you will have any problems catching up." her mother says matter of factly as she shows her the text of charlie excitedly agreeing for her to stay for the year.

Damn Charlie and his nice non-questioning nature.

"Mom, you can't be serious about this" Bella says almost whining she'd do anything at this point to stay.

"I'm serious, if Charlie says that you are behaving yourself then at the end of the school year you may come back" and with that, her mother leaves as Phil pulls Bella into a hug muttering sorry and follows after his wife to calm her down... 

"Fucking great... what am I going to tell Angel," Bella says as she begrudgingly goes upstairs starting to plan on what she would take with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it's your lovely author here so what did you think of this chapter? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Or do you simply just want me to update again so you can see what happens- cue evil laughter-
> 
> Who do you suggest for her to mate with? I'm all for more than one mate to.
> 
> What do you think her power is? I bet you all will never guess.
> 
> Who all here hates Edward a little too much sometimes but still bears with him like me?
> 
> Should she be mated to a Cullen, maybe even mated to her best friend at some point, the Denalis, jane, the queen's, victoria? You guys get the point my story is your oyster.
> 
> Well, that's all folks comment plenty you can even message directly, I love reading criticism :)
> 
> ~your lovely Author NOX.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Goes to talk to Angel and they have a very nice goodbye.

"Ahhh... Faster Bella.."

The sound of her moaning beneath me was music to my ears, the trail of hickeys I led down her body to the place she wanted me to touch most was both pleasure and torture for her.

" Bella, please stop teasing me" 

I didn't need to be told twice, that needy passion, those breathless moans, the alarm sounding in the background.

Wait...Alarm?? 

Shit?!! 

Bella jolts awake, throwing her alarm clock against the wall in anger.

"Fucking hell the dream was getting to the good part" she gets out of bed rubbing her eyes; walking over to her closet she picks out a plain white t-shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans throwing them on her bed before she walks into her bathroom. She looked at her reflection, her eyes puffy and red. Her red hair was thrown all over her head and her clothes wrinkled and untidy. Well, it could be worse. she could look like Cory in the mornings. She laughs to herself and proceeds to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

Walking out of the bathroom she hears her mother and Phil downstairs chatting away happily.

"Oh yea.. Just act like your not shipping your child away like some amazon package" she mutters before slamming her door purposely.

Bella jumps in place as she gets on her skinny jeans then throws the white shirt over her messy hair. She pulls on her sneakers and pulls her hair into a bun on top of her head before grabbing her phone to text Angel and her keys to her Jeep Liberty off of the dresser.

Bella🥵👅:yoo can I come around now?

Bestieee👑💕: yea what's up why so early.

Bella🥵👅: We gotta talk,some heavy shit went down after you left.

Bestieee👑💕: I'll get the ice cream hurry up and get here<3

Bella🥵👅: Heading your way now, beautiful.

Bestieee👑💕: it's too early for your perversions Bellaaa.

Bella🥵👅: You'll enjoy my perversions today if you're a good girl.

Bestieee👑💕: just hurry and get here loser.

Bella🥵👅: kk

Bella smirks as she goes downstairs into the living room walking past her mother and Phil standing in the living room.

"Where are you going" her mother calls out, not even looking over at her.

How the hell does she even do that? She could probably spot a fly on the back of her own ass, Bella cursed to herself no wanting to get into another argument.

"I'm going over to see Angel, bye" she continues walking towards the door, not turning back.

Renee clenched her fist, her glare boring into the back of her daughter's head, sure she loved both her children to pieces but Bella had always been a handful, especially with that particular trait of hers. She didn't understand why she couldn't just follow the rules of her house, she always had to find some way to rebel against her.

"You will be back here by 10 pm and no later. Or else I'll come to get you myself!" she yells after hearing the front door slam and walks away back to Phil and his never ending baseball stories.

Bella scoffed at her Mother's parting words as she hopped inside her truck, if her mother was anything she was just as stubborn as she is. That was something they both could agree on, once their minds were made up it was hard for them to see anything else then what they set their mind on. 

Shaking her head from thoughts of her mother Bella hooked up her phone to her car speakers and blasted "Money" by Cardi B as she peeled out the driveway at the speed of a NASCAR racer.

"Bring a thotty to the whip. Is she fine or is she thick God Damn!" Bella screamed the lyrics and laughed as people on the sidewalks looked mortified at her choice of music. She couldn't help herself. Cardi B could totally be Mrs. Swan one day in her mind. 

She pulls up to Angel’s house minutes later parking in her driveway, walking up to the door she rings the obnoxiously loud doorbell.  
She hears crashes and a string of curses leave her best friend's mouth as she opens the door in short shorts and a tank top showing cleavage that Bella’s eyes quickly dropped down to. 

"Loser my eyes are up here," her best friend says as she crosses her arms over her chest looking at Bella with a smug expression on her face. 

"I know exactly where they are" Bella looks up smiling biting her lip.

Angel grabs her arm and drags her into the house laughing.

"None of that let's go" 

They walk upstairs to her room. Bella walks inside after Angel flopping face-first into the blankets.

"Your smed mumpfhy" she mumbled into the covers.

"What the hell was that speak English," Angel says as she hits Bella with a pillow.  
Sitting up a quick, Bella throws the pillow back smacking Angel straight in the face with it. 

"I said your bed is comfy," she says laying down her back staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong bestie, I can tell when you're upset" Angel lays next to her laying her head on her shoulder. 

"yesterday when you left, I had a talk with my mom. Well it was mostly just my mom yelling and phil looking sorry" her voice drops down to a whisper.

"Your Mom...she didn't hurt you or anything did she? Bellal, I swear if she hurts you, I'm marching right down to my dad's office and we'll" She gets cut off by Bella’s loud laughter.

" oh my god, no Angel, she didn't do anything like that. she didn't hurt me physically. You know how my mom is about me. She doesn't care but she still won't accept it, especially if it goes down in her house" Bella sits up catching her breath.

" so why did you come over here all mysterious I'm thinking she did something to you stupid" 

Angel smacks her arm pouting and folding her arms across her chest clearly embarrassed by her tirade earlier.

"Angel..I'm leaving" do it like a bandage just rip it off Bella thinks 

Angel looks up at her in shock before a sad look of disbelief overtakes her face.

"What do you mean, you're leaving? Where are you going? Why?" she asks.

"My mom decided that I will be going to live with my dad Charlie, all the way in the middle of fucking nowhere in Forks Washington," Bella says her tone becoming more irritated.

"But why, is she really freaking out that much about that morning. Jesus Christ Cory’s done way worse in her house in that brothel he called a bedroom" 

"I know and I tried saying that too but all I got in return was that Cory was a "man" and that's what he should do" Angle rolls her eyes at this, her mother was really stuck in the wrong generation.

"Your moms a sexist asshole" 

Bella agrees, laying back down resting her head on Angel relaxing fully in her embrace.

"I'm going to miss you," Angel says as she runs her fingers through Bella's hair. 

"I'm going to miss you more Angel, it's not going to be the same without you" set in her actions she sits up straddling Angel and takes her face in her hands. She leans forward kissing her softly once, twice and by the third kiss, she was getting lost in her passion.

If she was going to do anything before she left it would be making love to the girl who stuck by her side through thick and thin. And that's exactly what she did until the next morning when she had to leave. Angel promised to visit her over winter break and promised to call her every day. Although in the back of her mind Bella knew that something in Forks would change her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay once again yes I'm aware that Bella Bear doesnt have a brother named cory but trust me he is needed for future story development.  
> soooo how many of you thought you were getting a sex scene, nahhh not yet guys but trust me you'll know when its there you'ii smell the tension in the air. Also, I know the chapter is small but I've been really busy with college courses they are slave drivers with the amount of work they are pushing out but I should be back to uploading every 2 or 3 days now. as always please comment and tell me some suggestions and how you feel on the story, the next chapter Bellsy will meet charlie, maybe a gay Jacob who knows, and is gonna catch her first glimpse at the Bearman himself Emmet Cullen


	5. Enter Bella Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pretty long, Enjoy <3

The seatbelt light on the plane flashed with a little ding noise, Bella knew that she was close to landing. Looking out the window, her hair fell into her face covering her silver eyes from strangers onlooking glances, looking out the window she saw nothing but green forest and mud. 

Man this place is really depressing Bella thought. Nonetheless, it's probably still better than living with her mom, especially after the stunt she pulled yesterday when Phil was away practicing at the batting cages with his buddies.

*Flashbook Starts*

Walking into the house after she was supposed to come home last night was nerve-wracking, who knows what her motherhood up her sleeve now that she had disobeyed her once again. What's the worst thing she could do Bella thought as she tried to tiptoe past the living room and upstairs to her room, Renee was already sending her to her dad she can't do much more.

“ ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!” Bella flinches as she hears her mother yell from the living room. 

“How the hell does she keep doing that damnit, i didn't even make a sound” Bella mumbles as she slowly walks into the living room to see her mother standing in the middle of the room like some tv sitcom dad shaking her head in disappointment. 

“Yes mom” Bella asks standing in front of her but not too close where she couldn't tuck tail and run if she got annoyed or pushed her mother too far.

“What did i tell you before you left here yesterday” her mother says in a stern voice, it was clear that she was in no mood for jokes but Bella was never really one to not make jokes in bad situations

“You said to go enjoy myself and happily say goodbye to my best friend” Bella says smiling.

"Bella you are on your last straw with me, it's bad enough that you keep hanging with that sl-” she didn't get a chance to finish before Bella starts fuming and cuts her off.

“ Watch your mouth, Angel’s not a slut, shes my best fucking friend!” her mother was starting to push her buttons, nobody bad mouthed any of her friends not even her mother.

“NO! That's exactly what she is, she triaspes in and out of my house and pretends that I never noticed the obscene behavior you two like to do, IT'S DISGUSTING, IT'S VILE, AND IT'S AGAINST   
GOD'S WILL” At this point Renee is yelling so much that spit is starting to fly in Bella’s face.

“Whatver it's not your life it's mines, and ill be damned if i turned out to be a homophobic, narcisistic, cunt sniffing, asshole like you!” Bella yells back.

SMACK!!

A white stinging heat over takes the side of Bella’s face as her head whips to the side, tears stream down her face as she looks back at her mother in shock, she had never been hit by her parents her entire life and she could damn sure hold her own in a fight. Her mother doesn't even look bad about it; she just shakes her head.

“Go upstairs and pack, you're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning, Phil will drive you to the Airport and Charlie will meet you when you land” Renee says as she walks off.

Bella cant even find the words to say anything back, she just goes upstairs and does as she is told, and at night she calls Angel crying, and talks on the phone until she falls asleep.

*Flashback Over*

Staring out the window Bella traces her slightly bruised cheek, she hopes that things would be better here.

After getting off the plane and pushing through a lot of nosy people too busy staring at her eyes to get out the way, Bella had finally reached the baggage claim, she spotted her overly stuffed backpack and suitcase thrown carelessly off to the side. She mumbled a string of curse words, they could have at least had the decency to pick her stuff off the ground after realizing it wasn't theirs. Swinging the book bag across her back and grabbing the suitcase, she made her way outside to the pick up area where she immediately spotted Charlie and his what she had always thought as a badass police cruiser. 

Charlie, he was tall and broad, his messy brown hair and thick mustache made him noticeable in a crowd of people, spotting her he waved her over enthusiastically looking like a maniac in the process which brought a huge smile to Bella’s, she hadn't been back in Forks for years and she could tell that Charlie was excited to see her. This fact made her smile drop slightly as she walked over to him, she felt guilty about wanting to be in phoenix where she could see more of the world, things probably would have turned out better if she had stayed with him all these years instead; at least she got Angel out of all of it though.

Bella walks up to charlie and he pulls her into a tight embrace that she returned full heartedly. 

“ Damn kiddo what’s it been like five years since i last seen ya, you should have come back sooner” Charlie let out a loud boisterous laugh as he put her in a light headlock and ruffled her hair. 

“ sorry dad, i know i should have visited more but phoenix was-”her starting rant gets cut off by charlie.

“It's fine Bells, you're here now and that's all that matters” he says smiling and notices her slightly bruised face. He won't ask here and make a big deal but he knows as soon as they get home he'd want answers.

“Well ya ready kiddo, got a little surprise waiting for you back at home” Charlie says as he grabs one of Bella’s suitcases carrying it to the trunk of his car. 

“Yes i'm ready dad” Bella throws her bag over her shoulder dragging her other suitcase behind her into the car. 

Once Bella was in the car and seated they were on the road away from the crowded airport, Bella hated large crowds of people, there was just too much going on at one time, the whispering, the staring at her face, it all made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had always stilled herself that the opinion of others did not matter but even when she was just a kid things would get too much for her, in which she would lash out at the closest person to her. Being older now though things were a bit easier, she knew how to blend in with people and make friends, as long as she left her contacts in nobody would look too long and start to ask questions. Having silver eyes was not common nor had anyone in her family inherited them but her, truth be told the only people besides her dad, Jacob, Billy, Phil, Renee, and Angel knew the actual color of her eyes and in forks she was going to keep it that way.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Bella took a moment to take a look at the city they drove through not much of Forks has changed since she was last there, the same stores, newtons outfitters, la push beach, the highschool, everything seemed to be in the same place, even the diner her and Charlie would go to and eat big juicy burgers. Maybe this place would be a fresh start for her, she just hoped the girls would be something to look at.

Eventually she made it to Charlie’s, he still lived in the same 2 bedroom house that he'd bought with her mother all those years ago, however stepping out of the car Bella notices a few differences, there are curtains and flower pots, also a small patch of roses growing on the side of the house. Bella tilts her head in surprise, Charlie had never been one to have a gardener's touch, these were clearly the implement of a woman, who obviously spent a lot of time at the house. 

“Soooo...daddio, any special lady in your life” Bella says as she smirks and gestures towards the garden on the side of the house. At this Charlie turns bright red and shakes his head walking towards the front door, he clears his throat and turns towards her.

“Th- those are Sue’s, she said my house needed a little more color” Charlie says, stuttering as he finally unlocks the door.

“Sue? Sue Clearwater, you're banging Sue Clearwater, Isn't she married pops” Bella says and laughs as Charlie starts to sputter again carrying her suitcases in the house.

“She-we- harry passed a year after you left Bells, and w-were not banging. Were just two friends who enjoy eachothers company” He says.

“Yea late night company” Bella says as she dodges out of the way of Charlie’s keys.

“Just put your stuff up you brat and we can grab some food at the diner”

“Oooo is your girlfriend gonna be there” Bella sats teasingly as she runs upstairs.

Charlie looks up after her smiling, he won't admit it but he wished he could have been there to see Bella grow up, he was happy to spend time with his daughter as long as she would stay with him, and hopefully after she'd consider staying in forks.

Walking into her old room was a little different than she remembered, Charlie had taken the liberty of getting rid of of the weird shade of purple on the walls changing them to white, he took out her small bed adding in a queen sized bed with black and red sheets and pillows, the old dinosaur computer was replaced with a better looking hp pavilion, and mounted on the wall opposite to her bed was a flat screen tv.

Bella lets out a low whistle.

“Holy shit.. Now this is more my style” she says, dropping her bags on the bed and walking back downstairs. She sees Charlie sticking his hand in a pack of oreos and runs over to him giving him a hug.

“Thanks Dad, you really didn't have to buy me all that stuff but i'm definitely not turning any of it down ya know”

“No problem kiddo, you ready to go grab some food” Charlie says walking towards the door.

“Yes i'm starving” Bella says running after him.

*Time Skip* 

Bella and Charlie had both eaten to their heart's content and both arrived at home to see a red truck and two men sitting in their driveway. Hopping out of the car Bella first takes in the massive giant that is Jacob Black, sporting his long hair tied back in a low ponytail, a black shirt and jeans, and next to him is his father Billy back in a wheelchair, sporting his trademark cowboy hat and jean jacket.

“Hey Billy, Jacob,what brings you two down here, finally got bored on the rez” Charlie says as he claps Jacob on the back and bends down to hug Billy.

“Now you know why we are here Charlie, we got some grub and beer for the game tonight, and Jacob tagged along to see if Bella was finally here” Billy says rolling up the handmade ramp onto the porch of the house.

Bella turns and looks at Jacob smilging, she remembers all the times the would run on the beach together eating mud pies and pretending to be wolves in the forest. 

“Hey little wolfy how you been,” Bella says as she bear hugs Jacob the best she can.

“ Ha! Not so little anymore Bells i mean look at these guns” Jacob says as he spins Bella around and puts her down flexing his muscles.

Both Billy and Charlie make their way inside to watch the game that was starting.

“Yea yea put your guns away you might pop a blood vessel” Bella laughs and sits down on the porch.

“So Bells, how long are you gonna be staying here?” Jacob says flopping down next to her.

“So far a year but if i like it here i might just turn into a la push res boy like you”

“Heyy ain't nothing wrong with a la push boy they are all good looking don't cha think” Jacob says smirking trying to drop subtle hints.

“Nahh females are more my style, you can keep looking at the La Push boys on your own” Bella says back laughing.

“ oh thank god, my dad has been dropping hints to flirt with you all night and find myself a nice girl, but i'd rather look at some delicious abs that are not my own” Jacob barks out a laugh, he was happy Bella accepted him right off bat, it would have been awkward if she didnt.

“Hey jacob it's cool, now we have even more things in common besides being wolf bros, we both turned out gay” Bella says as she gets uo opening the door to the house.

“Lets go before our dads eat all of the food you guys brought”

“Didn't you guys just eat, you’re a bottomless pit Bella”

“ and whose fault is that” She points toward Charlie taking a bite of what looks to be his second burger.

“Animals.. Heyy wait one of those better be mines dad” Jacob says as he rushes over to Billy who starts to grab another burger.

They all sit around watching the game together not knowing of the big guy sitting in the trees watching them with a warm smile on his face.

“Soo… that's Bella Bear, the girl that has Alice’s visions going wonky” he says to the brown haired boy beside him.

“Yes thats Bella, everything about her seems normal besides the la push boy hanging around her, but even then he's not a shifter yet” Jasper says making his way back into the woods towards the Cullen home.

Emmet smirks running besides him.

“You're just saying that because you want to pull his ponytail and let him stare at your abs,” he says, running further ahead away from an embarrassed jasper.

“Get Back Here You Monkey!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy sooo what do you guys think, I'm down for a very supportive charlie and a learning to support his son Billy. Emmet is just as mischievous as always throwing that little hint a jasper, I'm not sure if i want them mated or not that really depends on the input i get from you guys. I feel like Charlie should act a little younger and free I mean he was living the bachelor's life after all until Sue came into his life and yes I know that I changed the timeline by adding her in early but trust me Sue is needed for the plot. Next chapter Bella has her first day of school where she gets her first look at the Cullens, she'll finally meet Sue, Seth, and Leah again, and obviously, shes gonna clash with Edward but hit on his sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...... How'd you guys feel about this? Trying something new in the wake of S.Meyer Releasing a book based around Eddie Boys 4 Hour Monologue of how he either wants to fuck or kill Bella :) I accept all types of criticism and I'm very excited to go on and create this story with some of you all's input as well.


End file.
